If it makes you happy
by DownUnderSister
Summary: Prussia just wants a kiss from Germany but Germany has no idea why. OneShot Written for a friend 3


"Bruder, I swear, if you do not let go of me you WILL lose your arms" Germany warned the Prussian who had seized his waist in a tight hug and was now pressed against the tall German's back.

"Nope, not until you give the awesome me a kiss" Prussia replied, tilting his head back slightly so that his chin could rest on Germany's shoulder.

At this remark the younger German's light, blue eyes widened and a blush appeared across his face as he tore Prussia's arms from his body. Germany turned around and gave his brother a horrified look. "We're BROTHERS" was all the German could say to the outrageous request.

Prussia placed his hands on his own hips with a huff "But America and Canada do it all the time and they're not even as awesome as the awesome me!" he whined.

Germany's blush only deepened as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner" he called back to Prussia.

The Prussian started flailing his arms and stomping his feet dramatically. "FINE, just leave the awesome me!" Prussia yelled back as Germany disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll just go DIE now and you wouldn't even care."

Germany could still hear Prussia's ranting from the other room and mentally face palmed himself. "I can't believe I'm related to…. That."

Germany had just finished cutting the vegetables when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Without even turning around the German answered with a slow and unsure sounding "Yes?"

"Hey West, you know what would be awesome?" Prussia asked Germany.

The German sighed and turned around to see bright red eyes shining up at him. "I don't know bruder, what would be awesome?" Germany said as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

With this the Prussian held up a plastic bottle and gave a creepy wink. "If we play spin the bottle!"

"Nein" Germany replied flatly. "I swear, sometimes you are worse than Italy."

"What!" Prussia said, sounding almost hurt from the comment. "How could you say something so unawesome about the awesome me?"

Germany rubbed his temple to try and stop his headache from turning into a full blown migraine. "I'm sorry bruder, why don't you go watch some T.V while I finish dinner."

Prussia stormed to the living room and flopped onto the couch. Germany could see a mop of white hair sticking out from behind the couch as the T.V was constantly turned to different channels. He could also hear some mumbling from his brother but decided to ignore it.

As the two Germans sat down to eat dinner, the younger of the two could see his brother trying to conceal some sort of small box. Germany shook his head and decided that it was best not to enquire about the object. When dinner was finished, Germany was about to stand so that he could take his dishes to the kitchen when he was stopped by the Prussian.

"Wait!" Prussia yelled maybe a bit too eagerly.

Germany cringed and sat back down in his seat "Ja?"

Prussia pulled out the mysterious box from under the table and Germany could see that it was a box of pocky. "Japan showed me this cool new game, two people put one end of the pocky into their mouth and they-"

Germany shot up from the table and briskly walked to the front door. "I'm going to see Austria!" He yelled back to the disappointed Prussian.

The German was now sitting in Austria's living room quietly sipping tea as he tried to regain his cool. As soon as the surprised Austrian had opened the door, Germany had lost control and told Austria everything that had been happening between him and Prussia.

"Germany, can't you see that the idiot loves you?" Austria calmly asked Germany.

Upon hearing this, Germany had spat out the tea that was in his mouth onto the spotless carpet and stared with wide, questioning eyes at the Austrian. "What?"

Austria looked down at his once clean carpet then sighed "You're going to clean that up right?"

The German looked down at the mess he had made then back at Austria. "Sorry" Germany said quietly "but what did you say before, about my bruder?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "He LOVES you Germany but he's too proud, or stupid, to tell you." The Austrian got up from the couch to grab some paper towels and handed them to Germany "but if you don't feel the same you're going to have to tell him or else he's just going to get hurt."

Germany sat on the couch thinking all of this through. Everything was happening so fast and all of these feelings that were growing inside of the German not only confused him but also scared him half to death. He loved Prussia with all of his heart and Germany knew that he was the only one that was truly always by his side. Germany looked down at his hands and saw that he had scrunched the paper that had been handed to him without knowing then sighed.

"Thank you for listening Austria" Germany said as he started to clean the slowly drying puddle.

"That is ok" the Austrian replied with a small but warming smile.

It was dark outside by the time Germany had made it back to his house. He fumbled with his house keys, trying to unlock the door in the darkness that surrounded him. As Germany walked inside he could hear Prussia running down the stairs and was nearly knocked over when the Prussian wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and buried his face into the taller man's shoulder. Germany placed his gloved hands on the back of Prussia's shoulders and felt that the other man was trembling. "Is Prussia….crying?" was what the German immediately thought as he pulled Prussia away slightly so that he could see his face and saw that the Prussian was indeed crying.

"Bruder what's wrong?" Germany asked, slightly panicked "did something happen while I was gone?"

Prussia tried to wipe away the tears but new ones would quickly take their place. "I thought that you weren't going to come home because you didn't want to see me ever again."

This last statement cut through Germany like a knife. He felt so bad for storming out the way that he had and seeing his brother like this only made him feel worse.

"I'll never try to get you to kiss me again, I'm sorry, please don't leave me like that again." Prussia said, sobbing into Germany's chest.

Germany gently grabbed Prussia's chin and lifted the man's head. His bright blue eyes meet confused red ones as Germany bent down and placed a tender kiss on the Prussian's cheek. Prussia's eyes were wide with surprise as he placed a hand on his hot cheek, the tears disappearing from his eyes.

"I love you Prussia" Germany said smiling as a growing blush starting to form on his face.

Prussia beamed a wide smile up to his brother and wrapped his arms tightly around the German "I love you too."


End file.
